


Iggy’s day of relaxation

by Frogboy95



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Ignis gets a day off, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogboy95/pseuds/Frogboy95
Summary: Ignis is worn down and feeling bone tired from all his duties so the boys decide to give him a well deserved day off.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Iggy’s day of relaxation

It was noon, just after dinner, the day had been pretty simple, the group had completed a couple of hunts and were headed to their next camping stop. Prompto had spent the whole day taking pictures of the chocobo, Noctis had napped in the car on the way to their next stop and Gladio spent the day reading. Ignis however hadn’t stopped, it had been a couple of weeks now they’d been camping, between cooking, cleaning, driving all day and keeping the peace, he didn’t get much rest. He woke early to make breakfast for the others and his body simply wouldn’t let him rest until he knew everyone else was settled, preferably with Noct sandwiched between Gladio and himself for safety purposes. Though Noct had been rebelling recently wanting to sleep next to Prompto so they could stay up later to play kings knight.

Noct was a strain on Ignis, he didn’t mean to be but his whims meant even later nights for Ignis with restless sleep knowing they were out of formation. He would toss and turn with images of Noct being assassinated and him not having been there to protect him. It was beginning to wear on him but he just couldn’t argue with the prince anymore. There were also other little annoyances, between Noct not wanting to eat his vegetables, Prompto’s camera constantly clicking in his ear and Gladio’s calmness over all these issues Ignis was truly at his whits end. As Ignis once again washed the dishes and put them away he felt a tad light headed, perhaps all his responsibility was finally taking a tole on him. He settled, finally, up against a sleeping chocobo (Prompto had set fire to one of their chairs when he was messing about one day) his bones ached and his body relaxed against the soft feathers of the chocobo. It was so warm, the sun was starting to set so the sky was pink and orange. It was the first peace he’d felt in a long time. He relaxed and closed his eyes, just meaning to close them for a second. 

The next thing he knew he felt warm, he was waking to the smell of fresh bacon. He was suddenly inside the tent with Noct curled up at his side, Gladio just beyond him, staring at Ignis with a peaceful look in his eyes. The missing body was Prompto.   
“Finally awake I see” Gladio jeered.  
“What happened last night” Ignis asked.  
“Well you snuggled up to a chocobo and passed out, we let you rest there for a little while but you weren’t waking up so I carried you here”   
Ignis’ cheeks tinged pink.  
“I apologise I should have been awake to see to my dut-“   
Gladio cut him off “don’t be silly, you needed rest, you do too much Iggy you’re allowed to sleep in”  
The mention of sleeping in startled him. “What’s the time!” He panicked.  
“Hey now, don’t worry about that, in fact today is your day, we’ve all noticed how exhausted you are, don’t think I haven’t noticed how you’ve been tossing and turning since Noct’s been prissy wanting to play his game”.  
“Ah, that explains this set up”  
“Sure does, you need to be firmer with him from time to time, if it’s too much you can always lean on us”   
Ignis was touched, he admittedly found it rather difficult to reach out as he’d been burdened with being basically mother to the prince from a young age, as well as the vast number of other duties he was both blessed and burdened to have on his shoulders.   
After a beat Ignis spoke again “well since I’ve already apparently slept in I better make a start on breakfast”   
“Don’t think so specs, it’s already taken care of”   
Ignis’ mouth dropped a little, ....Prompto? He was cooking?   
“Blondie was boasting to us about how he used to have to cook for himself so we told him to have at it. He’s actually agreed to help you out with meals, that is if you’re perfectionist ass will allow him to”  
“I-I think that would be applicable” Ignis said shyly.  
He’d never experienced this before, this kindness, Gladio had even noticed his restlessness. Ignis was touched and realised these four men were the closest thing he had to a family. He began to tear up just as Noctis started stirring in his sleep. He quickly wiped his face as he didn’t want his crown Prince to see him cry. Noct’s eyes opened and he looked a little bashful, unlike Ignis had ever seen him since he was a child.   
“Mornin’” spoke the Prince   
“Good morning your highness, sleep well?” Said Ignis.  
“Usually do, it’s the waking up part that’s a struggle. Today’s not so bad through.”  
“That’s because your mom slept in so you got to as well” chimed Gladio.  
Noct shoved him “shut up” he chided. He suddenly looked a little nervous.   
“Hey specs, I don’t mean to put you out so much, I didn’t really realise until last night how exhausted taking care of all of us must make you. Gladio certainly cussed me out plenty, but it did make me realise how much you mean to me, to this whole group, we couldn’t function without you.”  
This time Ignis let the tears flow freely. Noct and Gladio looked shocked and turned to each other, sharing a look and communicating seemingly telepathically, they simultaneously moved to bring the red faced teary eyed man into an embrace, Noctis wrapping his arms around Ignis’ waist and Gladio’s large arms around the other two men. Hugging was rare in their group when they were awake, often on colder nights they would link their sleeping bags and form a heat pile, but a hug due to emotion? Unheard of. Ignis couldn’t help but continue to cry, finding it difficult to hold back his sobs. He hadn’t realised he’d needed this and by the surprised look on his companions faces neither had they. Noct rubbed circles on his back and Gladio stroked his hair.   
Prompto unzipped the tent to the sight of the 3 men.  
“Nobody think to invite me to the cuddle party?” He said, breakfast balanced precariously in the hand he wasn’t currently unzipping the tent with. It was a large platter with sliced fruit and 4 bacon sandwiches. Ignis’ eyes popped at the sight. A balanced breakfast? That he didn’t make? He was shocked and touched. Prompto placed the platter on the floor of the tent and lept into the hug, his weight knocking the bunch to the floor. Gladio and Noctis looked angered and Prompto apologetic but all Ignis could do was laugh as tears continued to flow down his cheeks. He was happy and knowing the others cared for him as much as he did them was overwhelming his system. Of course he knew but he didn’t realise how much they’d noticed of his fatigue.   
Seeing Ignis laugh was a rarity, he very seldom smiled let alone laughed a hearty genuine laugh. They sat shocked for a moment before Gladio said “right, this food isn’t going to eat itself, and since Prom went to all this trouble we’d better get to it.”   
Breakfast passed smoothly for Ignis, he didn’t have to lift a finger, he ate, the dishes got done by Noctis and Gladio packed away the car. It felt odd to not do anything, he almost felt restless but Prompto asked him to play a game of kings night which was a successful distraction. Before he knew it they were ready to go. He made for the drivers seat but Gladio stopped him.  
“Don’t think so, I didn’t say this was a day of rest for no reason, princess is driving. We are gonna spend some of the money we’ve been working these past couple weeks for and get a hotel room, we are gonna eat out and get nice hot showers. No worries today.”

Ignis was on cloud 9. His sensible side wanted to protest and say he could just cook dinner to save money, but this new hint of a selfish side that Gladio seemed to be instilling into him made him stay quiet. The drive was very peaceful, Ignis insisted on a hunt but the group denied it and reinforced the “Ignis’ day of relaxation” angle so he stayed quiet. The wind was warm and he felt truly relaxed. He dropped his eyes again just for a moment and woke up with his head on Gladio’s lap with fingers gently stroking his hair and they were already at their destination. He had no clue how long he’d been out or what time it currently was and for the first time in his life he didn’t care. He raised his head from Gladio’s lap, Prompto giggling at the red imprint left on Ignis’ face from Gladio’s jeans. 

They made their way to the hotel and booked a large room with two double beds. The set up for hotel rooms was different to the tent. Gladio and Prompto took the bed closest to the door incase of attack and Ignis slept with Noct as a last minute protection. Normally Noct would moan to sleep with Prompto but today he was silent on the matter. They dumped their stuff at the hotel room and then went to the nearest restaurant, they even allowed Ignis to check out the local market on the way to search out new herbs and spices. Prompto seemed to be taking his new role as assistant chef seriously, asking questions about how certain spices were used and listening intently to the conversations between Ignis and the vendors.   
They eventually made their way to the restaurant, ate dinner and were on their way back to their room. Walking slowly, no rush in their step, Ignis finally felt the weight lifted off his shoulders, little things that used to annoy him like Noct’s protesting and Prompto’s constant picture taking were rolling off him as if they weren’t even happening. It was bliss.

They reached the hotel room and the boys even let him shower first. Usually he would shower last and get the dregs of the hot water in a steamy room that was damp and slippery but today he got to shower and relax his sore muscles as long as he wanted, he milked the opportunity for all it was worth taking his time. By the time he came out he was sleepy, he made his way over to the bed and almost collapsed. This day was taking over him, the relaxation, the new found trust he’d developed in his companions to take charge and the sheer emotional pay off had him falling in and out of sleep listening to the shower trickle as the other three men took their turns. Surprisingly Noct went last which was an act of self sacrifice unusual to the man. Prompto and Gladio were already comfortably snoring by the time Noctis joined Ignis in bed.  
“Psst. Iggy? You Awake?” He whispered.  
“Mmhmm” Ignis moaned weakly in response.   
Noct scooted closer to him and whispered in his ear “I just want you to know that we all love you, please don’t ignore you’re own feelings to provide for us, this is a group and we need to work together to get by, not place all our burdens on you”   
Ignis had nothing left, the only way he could respond was by wrapping his tired arms around the smaller man in an embrace. He closed his eyes and let sleep take hold. 

Perhaps from here on out things would be simpler for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is the first fic I’ve ever written so any feedback will be much appreciated. I just wanted to write something sweet to make Iggy feel good, because the boy deserves it!


End file.
